


Step on the glass

by ChaoticIdol



Category: SCP Foundation, Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Dick Grayson has powers, Dick Grayson-centric, Gen, He counts as a whole ass breach, Hurt Dick Grayson, Kori will smooch his face to make him feel better, Medical Torture, Medical Trauma, Mostly this is an excuse to practice whump and romance, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Raven will storm the facility for her leader, Robin finally getting his ass saved, Soft vibes between Dick and Kori, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28312281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticIdol/pseuds/ChaoticIdol
Summary: Dick may have been the only one on his team without powers or upgrades, but he was still one of their best fighters. Unfortunately, news of his feats have reached the ever listening ears of a certain foundation and while his team are off limits due to government standards, Dick is not. Thus leads to the traumatic and probably unneeded capture of one Robin to find out if he is, indeed, completely human.Breaking news, his team is gonna kill some people on his behalf.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Titans, Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Robin (DCU) & Original Character(s)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 74





	Step on the glass

**Author's Note:**

> So this will go into some traumatic things, and as such I will be tagging such chapters for the benefit of those reading. Please feel free to skip chapters and parts, you can also ask for me to summarize for you what happens in those parts so you can still be a part of the story. 
> 
> Just a few notes and headcanons for this to make sense 
> 
> 1) Dick's parents were not human, but not unhuman enough for it to really shine through with him
> 
> 2) He does have powers but they are very much something that needs to be taught to him for Dick to even learn about or use them. 
> 
> 3) The Foundation are in this universe and its where the villains are sent, and sometimes, heroes can even check in if they feel they aren't in control anymore. Sort of like rehab, but heroes are allowed to leave if its proven they can control their powers. Villains aren't allowed to leave, and they cause breaches all the time. 
> 
> 4) Certain laws made by the Justice League or the few members of world government that know about the Foundation protect metas and aliens alike from being captured if they aren't a threat. Unfortunately, the Foundation has found out about Dick's heritage and that his species are considered on the 'dangerous' list of aliens/metas. Cue this story.

Waking up in a new place was like taking a shot of adrenaline directly, the feeling of fear spiking so high it feels like your heart is about to explode. Robin wasn't a stranger to the feeling, or even to the fear itself. It was a common part of his job description, a risk he had been willing to take when he agreed to remain a hero. Didn't mean he enjoyed waking up to three heavily armed men in a clearly reconstructed room, one that seemed to be rushed into a prison cell rather than whatever it had been before. 

Robin's head was spinning, and while he had training for this exact moment he was not pleased to find himself in this position again. He had hoped he had left those days behind when he left Gotham but apparently they still followed him to Jump City, clichés and all. A quick scan gave him the basics, gray walls and off white floors that were surprisingly clean. So it was either a building still in daily use or a villain's lair, neither of which boded well with the young teen. The guards themselves seemed to be pretty run of the mill, black body armor and wicked looking guns strapped to their hips. The three of them didn't even seem to be a unit together, rather, three different hires that just happened to be thrown together haphazardly, like a puzzle rushed to the finish. 

The one directly in front of him was tall and broad, with biceps the size of Robin's head. His hands were calloused and rough where they poked at his face, roughly turning it this way and that. His eyes, the only thing he could see past his mask, were sharp and narrow , the color of a clear river. This man was clearly a trained soldier, or at the very least, a well trained mercenary. He tilted his head back towards the other two, voice carrying easily in the silence. 

"So this runt is what was giving Boss so many problems?" He questioned, not judgingly but rather genuine.

The man a few feet away looked up from the files he was reading to level a scathing glare at the first man, who Robin was dubbing 'Muscles', his mouth set in a scowl. 

"That 'runt' as you call him took out six of our finest men by himself. It took bringing in bigger guns to even get him down for this long." The man, who's face was uncovered and littered with scars, droned out blandly. 'Scar' clearly wasn't in the mood to be dealing with any of this, and Robin almost chuff out a laugh in response. Way for the thug to not be into his own part. 

"You guys realize he's awake, right?" The last man spoke up, voice quiet and almost swept under the noise of what could be an air conditioning unit buzzing in the background. The other two blinked at him, his arms wrapping around his thin body at the attention, before turning back to Robin. The boy wonder silently cursed 'Skinny' for outing him like that, though he knew he wouldn't be able to keep up the game anymore. 

"Ah, the little one joins the living," Muscles spoke out calmly, his voice thick with an accent that Robin would place as Russian perhaps. The bulk of a man stopped handling the boy's face, reaching out to adjust the cuffs around his wrists. Robin glanced down to his hands, irritation shooting through him when he spotted the metal chair he was in had been bolted to the floor. 

"Congrats to the brat," Scar muttered, already returning back to his files. He flipped through a few pages in the silence that followed, calling over Skinny to look over a sheet. 

Without a distraction, Robin only had one thug left to talk to and while he wasn't being cruel like his captors usually would be, he wasn't going to let his guard down. That would get him killed, depending on who their boss was. Speaking of....

"So, since you guys went through the effort of kidnapping me maybe you might be interested in letting me know who I pissed off this time?" Robin snarked, his usual leader tone coming in to play. 

"Hah, it's none of your business, little one." Blue eyes narrowed, almost disappearing in the shadows of the mask, " You will be moved to your proper containment unit once it has been finished." 

Containment? Why was he being contained? He didn't have powers like his teammates, and while he was highly skilled, a containment unit was usually only reserved for metas. Villains rarely had a need for one with him. Chairs and rope were good enough, at least until he cut himself out of it. 

With a hum, Muscles patted the boy's cheek before standing. 

"Better to relax. It will be a while." He spoke with the manner of someone telling their child to sleep. 

Oh hell no. He wasn't waiting for rescue, if there was any coming. He had to get out and find his team, find out what this group wanted. This was not gonna be easy.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if I should update this! Reviews are great!


End file.
